William Afton (Five Nights at Freddy's)
'''The Killer' (or the''' Purple Guy/Man''' or The Murderer) is the true main antagonist in the Five Nights at Freddy's series. The Killer was a man who dressed up as one of the mascots at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and used his kid-friendly disguise to lure five children into the back of the pizzeria. He then murdered them and stuffed their remains into the mascots' costumes. He was arrested the following day and charged, but his current status and influence on the game's events is unknown (although the third game confirms the one who was caught was just a scapegoat). The prequel states that the killer was a purple man who is possibly one of the security guards. Role in the franchise A man who no one has ever seen or heard of emerged in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza with plans of death and chaos for the company simply for the sake of it. A man with no name or motives, a villain driven by a lust to create social disorder and desired nothing but anarchy to feed his sadistic appetites and morbid, dark sense of humor. One day, in Fredbear's Family Diner, as Fredbear was serving cake to the children, a child was crying outside for an unknown reason. As he cried, a man drove over in a purple car and murdered the child. Fredbear could not protect the child, for if he was to venture outside the pizzeria he would be deactivated (as stated by Phone Guy in the third game). With that, the man drove away leaving the child's corpse outside. The child, driven by revenge, possessed an animatronic a certain time after that, known as the Puppet. Years later, the man returned to the pizzeria and found a yellow suit of an old animatronic and lured six children to a quiet part of the building and murdered them. He placed them all in the old animatronic suits, placing the sixth child inside a golden Freddy suit. He managed to frame possibly two people (the Dayshift Guard and Jeremy Fitzgerald) for his heinous crimes and once again got away with no punishment. The Puppet, even more enraged by his crime, gave the children their lives back, in the form of the animatronics. Years past and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria opens once more, only for the man to return. This time the man killed five children outside Pirate Cove, pinning the blame on the animatronic within, causing it to be deactivated and Pirate Cove shut down. After this, Fazbear's was to be closed again, seemingly forever. And the man would not return to the pizzeria for years. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 The Killer appears in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 as the true main antagonist, inhabiting Springtrap in the present day. He appears in the minigames that act as cutscenes between each night. Instead of murdering children, however, he lures the animatronics one-by-one with a purple Freddy suit (possibly Shadow Freddy), and then ambushes them and dismantles them. In the "bad ending", you play as the crying child who seems to be the ghost of the Puppet or one of the original five animatronics. After floating around the pizzeria, the player will eventually find a room filled with the other dead children and the Murderer himself, who seems to be panicking. When the player approches the Murderer, he will run away from them. Eventually, the killer is cornered by the ghosts of the five murdered children. Attempting to flee, the Killer hides inside of Springtrap in order to protect himself. He stands up and laughs at his victims, thinking he has won, but due to the rain dripping from the ceiling the suit closes in on him like an iron maiden (presumably caused by the suit's spring trap, hence the name of the character), gutting the Killer to death and ending his physical reign of terror, but also possibly allowing him to possess the animatronic. In the ending of the game, "Fazbear's Fright" burns down, presumably destroying both the animatronics and the remains of the Killer's body, killing him once and for all (although the brightened image of the newspaper image at the end shows that Springtrap could possibly still be alive). In the minigame "Happiest Day" shows the spirits of the the children leave the animatronics, meaning the Killer's death finally set them free into the afterlife. Personality The Killer is the confirmed murderer of the children that sparked the downfall of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and started the chain of events that leads players through the series. Judging by his actions and appearance within the minigames, the Killer is cruel and uncaring, taking sadistic pleasure in his crimes with a smile. It isn't until he is confronted by the ghosts of the five kids that he shows any other emotion - panic and concern for his own life. His motives are unknown, but deliberate. Gallery Photos Purple Person.png|The Killer in one of the minigames. Purple_man.png|The Killer holding a phone and wearing a badge in the minigames. Purple_Car.png|The Killer's Car. Shadow_Freddy_Sprite_Gif.gif|The Purple Freddy the Killer lures the animatronics with in the minigames. 10926364_10155191829425411_3834688163162166886_n.jpg|The Killer dismantling Freddy Purple_Guy_Walk_South_Gif.gif|The Killer approaching an animatronic. Purple_Guy_Walk_West.gif|The Killer dismantling an animatronic. Purple_Guy_Attack.gif|A sprite of the terrified Killer Purple_Guy_Cackle_Gif.gif|A sprite of the Killer laughing evilly at the children, moments before his demise. Purple_Guy_Death_Gif_.gif|The springs within the suit close of the Killer, crushing him. Purple_Guy_Death_Gif.gif|The Killer falls to the ground in agony. Purple_Guy_Death_.gif|The Killer's well deserved death. Tumblr_nkm9nf925W1qmaqmeo1_1280.jpg|The Killer staring face to face with his past victims. Tumblr_nkm9nf925W1qmaqmeo2_1280.png|The Killer meets his end in the Springtrap suit D93e961e9be692f8787a8e26874461c4.jpg|The Killer's dead body stuffed inside Springtrap 354140_screenshots_2015-03-02_00009.jpg|The Killer's rotten corpse. Videos FNAF 3 PURPLE GUY IS DEAD!! Night 5 ENDING "Kill Springtrap" Death Minigame (HD) Theories Prior to the revelations of his fate at hands of the animatronics in the third game, there are several theories based upon clues that can be found in the prequels, which are: *In recent theories, several fans of this game have theorized that the Killer is really the security guard that the player plays as Mike Schmidt and later Jeremy Fitzgerald. Several hints throughout the game also indicate that this is all in the Killer's mind: **In the game, if the player manages to beat all five days, they will receive a check of $120.00, and since the player has to endure six hours (12:00am to 6:00am) for five days, the player receives $4 an hour. This hints that this game takes place somewhere between late 1980s and to 1995, but sometime after the The Bite of '87. Also the check player gets upon beating Night 5 is dated for November 1987. *** It's also been hinted that the Killer may've been the one responsible for the Bite of '87 for tampering with the animatronic, which resulted in one of them biting the frontal lobe off a child. If the player endures the 7th night, the player receives a pink slip (or a termination slip), for tampering with the animatronics, general unprofessionalism and odor. So, for revenge, the Killer disguised himself as a mascot, lured five children and stuffed them in the animatronics, hoping that the place will be forced to close down. **Even though the reports never say that a former employee was the Killer, the killer must've had access and knowledge of the Employees Only Room very much like Mike Schmidt himself. **While in the security room, the player can spot cobweb and right window of security room is seemingly broken if turn on the light for Chica to be there, indicating that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is already closed down. **In the trailer for the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 trailer, if one plays "London Bridge is Falling Down" backwards, the children say what appears to be "The Killer is out. Mike kill all the children. Mike kill all. Mike kill all. Mike kill all. This is enough." Furthering proof Mike may be the killer. * There could be two killers, due to the fact that there are two different sprites of him (pink and purple). * There's a possibility that the Phone Guy is the perpetrator due to the fact that The Killer had a phone on his hand and a security guard badge on him. Though after the third game, this may not be true. * A theory is that Golden Freddy, instead of possibly being the 5th child murdered, is really the Killer reborn as an immensely powerful entity with powers even the Puppet does not possess. Golden Freddy itself also implied to be the very animatronic that the Killer once modified into actual costume before committing his killing spree. *Fans said that the second killer is Fritz Smith the guy's name was shown on the pink slip in FnaF2 when you complete Night 7. Fritz my be the second killer because when you beat night 7, the pink slip says the he was tampering with the animatronics and it was his first day on the job. Trivia *The Killer seems to like Foxy as he smiles at him as he exits Pirate's Cove in one of the Death Minigames. If this is why The Killer was smiling, it further suggests the theory that he is Phone Guy, as of this line, "Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. Like I said, he was always my favorite." *He also seems to dislike the Puppet. *If the minigames are based on true events within the game (the crying child and the children in the Pirate Cove minigame), The Killer has murdered 10 to 11 children. *The Killer's motivation for killing the children is still a mystery, although many people assume he did simply for his own enjoyment. The reason he kept returning to the same location is unknown, however. * Before his actual fate revealed, people assume that the Phone Guy is the Killer due to him holding what appears to be a phone and wearing a badge in the minigames much like Phone Guy does. The reason the Killer is holding a phone is still a mystery, although it may not even be a phone at all. * He is somewhat similar to Freddy Krueger. ** Both are child killers who enjoy what they're doing (the Murderer is always seen with a smile on his face). ** In death, they became even more powerful than they were in life. * The Killer is noticeably the only Five Night's at Freddy's villain to be truly evil and malevolent. While most other major villains are ambiguous and may not even be that evil, the Killer commits all his atrocities expressly out of his own free will. * The Killer ironically dies the same way he killed the children: being stuffed inside an animatronic suit. * His death was an accident due to one of the instructions from the Phone Guy was not to touch the springlock or breathe on it as moisture would cause the springlock to snap. The killer was laughing/breathing while in the suit, presumably causing moisture that resulted in the springlocks to snap and crush him in the suit. Category:Serial Killers Category:Unseen Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Faceless Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Nameless Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Bigger Bads Category:Successful Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Mass Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic villain Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Child-Abusers Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Undead Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Possessor Category:Recurring villain Category:Lagomorphs Category:Zombies Category:Ghosts Category:Final Boss Category:Incriminators Category:Fearmongers Category:The Heavy Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mummies Category:Evil Cops